prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The September 29, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 29, 2014 at the AllState Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. Summary Forget hijacking Raw, The Authority has a bigger, more pertinent theft to deal with: Dean Ambrose's burglary of the Money in the Bank briefcase on SmackDown, leaving The Authority's crown prince temporarily without his golden ticket. Adding to their problems at the start of Raw was the threat of Brock Lesnar having to deal with Seth Rollins for his Night of Champions sneak attack. But Rollins put Paul Heyman's mind to rest on that matter relatively early on by insisting he attacked The Beast Incarnate of his own accord. Yet even after The Authority did manage to make contact with Ambrose, who appeared on the TitanTron and dared Rollins to get the briefcase himself, the corporate power had to contend with one more obstacle. That would be John Cena, who stormed Triple H & Co. and sent Rollins scurrying for cover for the second straight week. Can Natalya be a mentor if she has to contend with a marital struggle? The Queen of Harts’ princess in waiting, Rosa Mendes, was left high and dry against Layla while Natalya tried to get Tyson Kidd to focus at ringside. The former WWE Tag Team Champion's indifference to his wife's protégée ended up costing Rosa, despite an outside-the-ring brawl that briefly gave her the advantage. Layla quickly turned the tables by bouncing Rosa face-first off the ropes and followed up with the Lay-out for a true rude awakening. Dean Ambrose is nothing if not a generous man. Not only did the former U.S. Champion prove himself to be a true man of the people by handing out some stolen merchandise — Roman Reigns T-shirts for everyone — but he even returned Seth Rollins’ Money in the Bank briefcase. Granted, it took some intimidation from Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury — “the Cruiserweight division,” as Ambrose called them — to convince him to hand over the goods. Turns out, Ambrose just wanted the biggest audience possible for his ultimate humiliation of Rollins: The unstable Superstar had rigged the briefcase to spew green gunk all over The Aerialist's suit (shades of another cruiserweight) while the rest of The Authority's cronies laughed and laughed. Maybe this whole Bo-lieving thing is more legit than the WWE Universe thought. Bo Dallas practiced what he preached against Mark Henry and checked The World's Strongest Man into his own Hall of Pain when he upset the former World Heavyweight Champion on Raw. The loss came at the worst possible time for Henry, whose two losses to Rusev have left him in a rut. It's an aggressive rut, to be sure: Henry pummeled Bo into near-unconsciousness and was about to turn the former NXT Champion into a splatter on the mat with a top-rope splash, but a timely evasion and subsequent running Bo-dog ensured that Henry's losing streak continued. Bo certainly wasn't celebrating for long, though, because The World's Strongest Man sought him out backstage after the match and put a rather tremendous hurting on the inspirational one with the aid of a production crate. It is what he does. Nikki Bella has been saying that Brie Bella has no idea how hard it is to be her ... so Brie got to walk a mile in Nikki's shoes. Brie was forced to compete in an Authority-ordered Handicap Match not unlike the ones Nikki was forced to compete in during Brie's exile from WWE. The difference was, Brie won. Contending against Cameron and Eva Marie, the former Divas Champion found herself outnumbered and overwhelmed until she was literally backed into a corner. At that point, she took a cue from her husband Daniel Bryan and fought her way out with elbows to the face of both her opponents, ultimately rolling Cameron up after Eva was knocked off the apron to claim her win. Brie Mode, indeed. Slater-Gator got a win, and all it took was a third addition to their odd-couple act to give them the boost. Slated (so to speak) to face Los Matadores, Heath Slater & Titus O’Neil conscripted Hornswoggle into their team as “Mini-Gator” and he proved to make all the difference, stopping a top-rope attack from the toreadors and enabling Slater to notch the match-winning roll-up (albeit with a handful of tights). Slater-Gator's post-match mockery of El Torito, however, drew the wrath of Adam Rose and The Bunny, who were seated at commentary and responded appropriately, dispatching the unlikely buddies in quick order and oh-oh-oh-oh-oh’ing their way out of Chicago. Rusev got knocked out on SmackDown, but the Russian's impromptu trip to The Land of Nod hasn't stopped him and Lana from crowing like the world-beaters they perceive themselves to be by labeling Big Show a “sore loser” for his actions on SmackDown. The World's Strongest Athlete countered by labeling the Russian coalition as a hollow “propaganda machine” and attempting to punch out The Super Athlete a second time. The good news for Rusev was that he evaded the giant's fist. That said, he suffered a potentially deeper hurt when Show tore The Hero of the Russian Federation's giant Russian flag down from the rafters. Paige doesn't seem to be one to sweat a lost friendship for too long. Only a couple of weeks after dismissing AJ Lee as her “frenemy,” The Diva of Tomorrow revealed her newest gal pal for a bout against the Divas Champion. That turned out to be Alicia Fox, and if the match is any indication, this is set to be the start of a beautiful friendship indeed. Despite suffering an airborne attack from AJ that took both of them out, Paige administered a timely distraction of AJ that allowed Alicia to roll the champ up and seal the match. It does, after all, make sense that a stunt double's job would be to take some pretty heavy hits, so what happened to Damien Sandow against Sheamus was, in some ways, simply business as usual for The Awesome One's stand-in. Even though Sandow, aka “Damien Mizdow,” was entered into the match in the first place by The Authority for mouthing off to Triple H, the former Mr. Money in the Bank treated the bout less like a punishment than an opportunity, putting the boots to the Irishman almost immediately and refusing to let up. The Celtic Warrior regained the advantage late in the game and didn't let up, though, tenderizing Sandow with Ten Beats of the Bodhrán before finishing him off with the Brogue Kick. The U.S. Champion even threw some shade at Miz at commentary when he tossed Sandow headfirst into The Awesome One, later daring Miz to make something of it when he covered his understudy. Of all the momentous announcements The Immortal Hulk Hogan has delivered to the WWE Universe, this is among the most important. As WWE begins its third annual partnership with the Susan G. Komen, Hogan not only revealed his new, Komen-inspired pink-and-black T-shirt, but also introduced WWE's guests of honor: Several breast cancer survivors seated in the front row for the show. He also encouraged the WWE Universe to head to WWEShop.com, where Komen-inspired merchandise will contribute to breast cancer research and the search for a cure. The link's right here. The only question is: Whatcha gonna do? Lesson of the night? Don't disrespect Mr. Money in the Bank. Even when they lost, The Authority won in Raw's main event as Seth Rollins administered his long-promised punishment to Dean Ambrose following a disqualification loss by his Authority-mates, Kane & Randy Orton, to Ambrose & John Cena. The corporate competitors certainly avenged their humiliation at Cena and Ambrose's hands the previous week as well. After Rollins struck — moments after Ambrose planted Orton with Dirty Deeds — they took advantage of a squabble between the fan-favorites to tear the twosome apart with Chokeslams, RKOs and, as a final exclamation point, Curb Stomps for each atop the Money in the Bank briefcase itself. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Cesaro and The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship *Layla (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Rosa Mendes (w/ Natalya & Tyson Kidd) *Bo Dallas defeated Mark Henry *Brie Bella defeated Cameron & Eva Marie in a 2-on-1 Handicap match *Slater Gator (Titus O'Neil & Heath Slater) (w/ Hornswoggle) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) *Alicia Fox (w/ Paige) defeated AJ Lee *Sheamus defeated Damien Sandow (w/ The Miz) *Dean Ambrose & John Cena defeated Kane & Randy Orton by disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Authority demanded Dean Ambrose return Seth Rollins’ briefcase 9-29-14 RAW 1.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 2.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 3.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 4.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 5.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 6.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Cesaro v The Miz 9-29-14 RAW 7.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 8.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 9.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 10.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 11.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 12.jpg Layla v Rosa Mendes 9-29-14 RAW 13.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 14.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 15.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 16.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 17.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 18.jpg Dean Ambrose returned Seth Rollins' briefcase 9-29-14 RAW 19.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 20.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 21.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 22.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 23.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 24.jpg Bo Dallas v Mark Henry 9-29-14 RAW 25.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 26.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 27.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 28.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 29.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 30.jpg Brie Bella v Cameron & Eva Marie 9-29-14 RAW 31.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 32.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 33.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 34.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 35.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 36.jpg Slater Gator v Los Matadores 9-29-14 RAW 37.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 38.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 39.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 40.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 41.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 42.jpg Big Show confronted Rusev and Lana 9-29-14 RAW 43.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 44.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 45.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 46.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 47.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 48.jpg Alicia Fox v AJ Lee 9-29-14 RAW 49.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 50.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 51.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 52.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 53.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 54.jpg Sheamus v Damien Sandow 9-29-14 RAW 55.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 56.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 57.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 58.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 59.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 60.jpg Hulk Hogan addressed Susan G. Komen’s partnership with WWE 9-29-14 RAW 61.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 62.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 63.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 64.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 65.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 66.jpg Dean Ambrose & John Cena v Kane & Randy Orton 9-29-14 RAW 67.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 68.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 69.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 70.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 71.jpg 9-29-14 RAW 72.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1114 results * Raw #1114 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1114 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events